Cerebrito
by chreisthewolf07
Summary: Mi vida en la escuela no ha sido del todo fácil, soy la típica nerd de la escuela, aislada de los demás, a la que suelen acosar y molestar, y la clásica situación de gustar del chico más popular de la secundaria. Me llamo Twilight Sparkle, y esta es la historia sobre mi estancia en "Canterlot High School".
1. Prólogo

**04/11/14**

**Hola!**

**Bien, yo soy nuevo en escribir por aquí, este es mi primer fanfic de My Little Pony.**

**Ah, antes de comenzar, aclaro que este fic toma lugar en un Universo Alterno y los personajes son humanizados, para que no haya dudas.**

**Espero que les guste...**

**Nota: MLP: FiM le pertenece a Hasbro**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Cerebrito<strong>

_**Prólogo**_

Twilight's POV

Las clases comienzan mañana, bueno para algunos, más aburrido para otros, la verdad, a mí me gusta mucho el estudio, se podría decir que literalmente estoy _clavada a los libros_, la mayor parte del tiempo me verás con uno en las manos, o en una, si con la otra sostengo algún pequeño refrigerio, u otro libro, enfocando mi cabeza en dos al mismo tiempo.

Sin embargo, mi alegría por empezar la escuela mañana no está en el rango más alto posible de todos, debido a que mi _pequeña_ obsesión por los libros, me ha traído algunas consecuencias negativas, pues siendo yo tan estudiosa y algunas veces aislada del mundo, soy la _nerd_ de mi escuela: _Canterlot High School_, significa, abusada, molestada, ignorada, ese tipo de situaciones…sin embargo, si a mis compañeros se les hace simple o aburrido decirme _nerd_ como todo mundo lo hace, se refieren varias veces a mí por mi apodo de hace tiempo: _"Cerebrito"_

Aparte de ello, siempre soy molestada por mi tonta compañera de clase: Sunset Shimmer, la chica más popular de mi escuela, me hace ver siempre como una idiota, esperando a que algo realmente humillante me suceda para poder tomar una foto o un video y después dejarme en ridículo. Ella solamente se empeña en hacer mi vida miserable, no quisiera nadie meterse con ella, es cruel, despiadada, cero corazón.

La razón por la que la mencionada y yo no nos llevamos como _pan y leche_, es que de todos los estudiantes del colegio, yo fui la primera en enfrentarme a ella, darle la cara, cuando ella molestaba sin sentido alguno a una de las chicas más dulces y tiernas que conozco: mi compañera y única amiga Fluttershy.

La verdad, no me arrepiento de haberla defendido en aquella ocasión que les comento de Sunset, pues hacer una amiga fue un cambio para mí en la secundaria, me ayudó mucho a darme cuenta que talvez no los estudios lo son todo en la escuela, aunque Fluttershy pueda ser tan _cascarón de huevo_ como yo, pero por diferentes razones, ella es muy tímida, me ha hecho ver que tener amigas puede ser positivo para mí, más siendo una nerd, mi número de amigos no es positivo.

Ella siendo mi única amiga, es con la que me puedo abrir más, contándole hasta mis más íntimos secretos…bueno puede que ella sepa uno que otro, sin embargo, no conoce uno de los más secretos que tengo: estoy enamorada de Flash Sentry, el chico más popular de Canterlot High.

Estoy consciente de que no existe las relaciones entre chicas nerds y chicos populares, más no puedo evitarlo, como podría hacerlo siendo el hombre más apuesto que conozco: es tan atractivo, muy divertido y gracioso, muchos populares pueden ser unos cabezotas, pero él es realmente amable y lindo, y es taaaaaan sexy, hum, hum, hum.

En cambio, yo ni novio he tenido alguna vez, lo único que sé de chicos es que usan _tales orinales_ y les encanta la carne, soy tan solitaria como Fluttershy, solo he dado besos a mi madre y mi padre, en la mejilla., y mi inteligencia nadie la entiende.

Siempre me he preguntado por qué casi nadie socializa con la gente lista, es de lo más importante en la escuela, supongo que le gente popular siendo de IQ bajo, no abre los ojos.

Como sea, me tengo que preparar para el día de mañana, libros, libretas, apuntes, ropa que usaré para mi día. Creo que está todo listo, espero que mañana mi amanecer escolar comience en un crepúsculo brillante.


	2. Nueva cara

**04/12/14**

**Hola!**

**Aquí el primer capítulo de la historia, también siento la demora. :3**

**Gracias por dejar _reviews_ Saturn22, Princess Super Star, Zero Lynx y MrBrony25.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 1. Nueva cara<em>  
><strong>

Al día siguiente, Lunes, Twilight ya estaba lista para ir a la escuela, en compañía de su hermano menor Spike y su hermano mayor Shining Armor, quienes eran llevados en su auto por su padre Night Light, aunque las ganas de la joven no eran del todo grandes, pues en el trayecto sugirió que pasaran por su amiga Fluttershy para acompañarles, pero al momento de llegar a su casa, se enteró de que había enfermado de gripe y debía quedarse en casa al menos hasta mañana. Esto desaminó a Twilight, era el primer día y debía pasarlo al menos sin su única amiga y peor, era el primer día de clases, era importante que cada estudiante estuviese presente.

* * *

><p>Cinco minutos después de haber llegado a la escuela, y que Twilight tomara su propio camino diferente al de sus hermanos, Spike tomaba clases en un área lejos del de ella por ser menor de edad y Shining quien era entrenador del equipo de futbol, se dirigió a su casillero para dejar algunos de los libros, entonces se miró en su espejo, de nuevo reflexionando sobre la apariencia física de su rostro, pues se dejaban apreciar uno que otro granito y además usaba algunas gafas, otra burla para ella.<p>

Una vez que salió de sus pensamientos, cerró su casillero y se dirigió a su primera clase, sin embargo y sin ningún aviso una voz conocida que no quería ni esperaba escuchar la hizo detener sus pasos.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué hay de nuevo Cerebrito?- la llamó una chica de pelo ondulado de colores amarillo y rojo, quien usaba una blusa color púrpura con una marca de sol en ella, sobre esta una chaqueta color negra, falda color anaranjado y botas de cuero negras y flamas rosas, ella no era otra más que Sunset Shimmer.

Twilight trató de ser valiente, así que volteó en dirección a ella quedando cara a cara con la cruel joven.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Sunset, tengo que ir a clase?- replicó la peli púrpura frunciendo el ceño.

Sunset comenzó a reírse.

-Mírate nada más, ¿te das cuenta de lo que estás usando? Te ves totalmente estúpida, dime ¿No te da vergüenza ser tan fea?-

Twilight simplemente miró su ropa, usaba una blusa color blanco con mangas, por encima una camisa sin tirantes color gris de botones, una falda color púrpura, medias blancas y zapatos de tacón negros, su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta.

Los estudiantes que estaban cerca se acercaron para ver la discusión y luego de ver a Twilight comenzaron a reírse, las mejillas de esta se tornaron del color de un tomate, entonces sintió que unas lágrimas frescas se asomaban en sus ojos púrpuras cuando las burlas aumentaron, sin embargo, no podía pareces débil ante Sunset, así que trató lo más posible de contenerlas.

Para evitar seguir escuchando todas las risas de los jóvenes, se dio vuelta y salió del pasillo, dejando a Shimmer con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

-Pobrecita, qué patético ser una Cerebrito- susurró para sí misma Sunset con una risita

* * *

><p>La clase de historia ya había comenzado hace cinco minutos, Twilight trataba de olvidar lo ocurrido hace un momento, más le era imposible, pues esa no era la primera vez, ella como muchos otros estudiantes, como Fluttershy habían sido víctimas de constantes fastidios de Sunset, tratar de despejar su mente de todas las burlas que le había otorgado no era sencillo, eran realmente humillantes.<p>

De pronto la puerta del aula se abrió, entró una chica de pelo de siete colores, jos violetas, una camisa negra, por encima una sudadera cian que le llegaba al ombligo, falda de mezclilla azul y zapatillas de deporte cian. La profesora, la señorita Cheerilee fijó su mirada molesta en ella.

-Señorita Dash, pensaba que ya no venía, me puede explicar por qué llegó…- miró su reloj de mano-…cinco minutos tarde a la clase?-

-Se me hizo tarde, el tráfico y esas cosas- respondió la joven como si no le importase

-Ese no es pretexto, usted debe llegar a la hora que es, así que trate de levantarse más temprano-

-Oiga agradezca que llegué- susurró para ella

-¡¿Qué dijo?!-

-Nada-

-La próxima la mandó a detención, escuchó?- Dash asintió- Bien, vaya a tomar asiento al lado de la señorita Sparkle-

-Oh no! ¿Al lado de la Cerebrito?- se quejó Rainbow

Al instante la clase comenzó a reír discretamente.

-¡¿Qué cosa?!- pidió Cheerilee

-Ya vio cómo está vestida, parece secretaria, no estudiante- bromeó la de pelo arcoíris

Todo el mundo volteó a ver a Twilight sólo para reírse más, entonces ella se encogió de hombros lentamente en vergüenza.

-¡Ya basta! Ahora sí, ¡Detención!- le gritó la profesora

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?-

-Por burlarse de su compañera, y por negarse a una orden mía, ahora pídale una disculpa a Twilight-

Rainbow Dash se volvió hacia Twilight.

-Dame una disculpa Twilight- bromeó Dash

Toda la clase estalló en risas por aquel chascarrillo.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!- pidió Cheerilee

-Usted me dijo que le pidiera una disculpa y eso hice- contestó entre risas la peli arcoíris

-¿Haciéndose la chistosita, no? ¡Doble detención!-

-Pero…-

-¡Sin peros! Ahora sí, discúlpese-

Dash volvió a mirar a Sparkle.

-Lo siento- dijo con una voz grave y forzada

Entonces fue a sentarse a su lado. La señorita Cheerilee volvió a la clase. Más de lo que nadie era consiente era que Twilight soltaba algunas lágrimas en silencio, apenas iba comenzando el día y ya le habían hecho dos burlas, lo peor es que estaba sola en ese momento, como deseaba que Fluttershy estuviese ahí, seguramente le diría algunas palabras confortantes como sólo ella sabía hacerlo, con una gran dulzura. No era justo, ¿Qué tenía de malo ser inteligente? Era motivo de burla? Tristemente para ella sí.

Rainbow Dash suspiró luego de saber que tenía doble detención ya en el día, no era la primera ocasión, pero sí le sentaba muy molesto, trató de ir al corriente de la clase, pero debido a que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de Historia y había llegado tarde, no sabía qué demonios era lo que la profesora decía.

Furtivamente dio una mirada a Twilight, notando que su libreta tenía escrito parte del apunte de las explicaciones de Cheerilee, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzó a copiar de sus notas, sin embargo, se detuvo cuando vio algo en las hojas, estaban húmedas, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que ella estaba llorando.

-Estás, ¿Llorando?- se sorprendió Dash, sonando extrañamente culpable. Cabe destacar que ella había formado parte una que otra ocasión en las burlas hacia Twilight, sin embargo, solamente creía que eran bromas leves, que nada más terminaban en una gran risa y luego la _Cerebrito_ volvía a reponerse, nunca había visto que las risas contra ella la condujeran a las lágrimas, Rainbow no sabía cómo sentirse ahora.

Twilight metió los dedos debajo de sus gafas para limpiar el líquido de sus ojos y luego sus mejillas.

-No importa- contestó sin más.

* * *

><p>Dejó caer la bandeja de su almuerzo con un suspiro, se sentó en la mesa de la cafetería más alejada de los chicos que pudieran hacerle burla, de su mochila tomó un libro para dar un repaso a la lección de hoy de Historia y de paso otras más. Mientras hacía sus dos actividades en la mesa, sus oídos se animaron cuando escuchó la silla de al lado en la que estaba arrastrarse, para su sorpresa, encontró con que era la chica de cabello de arcoíris la que se encontraba junto a ella.<p>

-Oye- la llamó

Twilight frunció el ceño. -¿Qué? ¿Viniste a _pedirme otra disculpa_?-

-No, solo…quería…disculparme-

Esta declaración la dejó confundida, ¿Disculparse? Desde cuándo se disculpaba con ella, o mejor, cuando ALGUIEN se había disculpado con ella. Clavó sus ojos en ella.

-Oh, está bien, ya estoy acostumbrada de todos modos- contestó suavemente

Rainbow no perdió más tiempo y estaba lista para irse, era seguro que Twilight no tenía ánimos de hablar, así que tomó su mochila, se levantó y la puso sobre su hombro, lo que ella no sabía es que esta se encontraba medio abierta por lo que de esta cayo a los pies de la chica de pelo morado algo que lo último que deseaba era que cayese y que los demás vieran, aquello era…un libro, pero no un libro de texto de alguna asignatura, sino uno de lectura. Twilight lo notó y al instante se quedó sin palabras, cuando recogió dicho libro reconoció su portada, decía: _Daring Do y la búsqueda de la piedra de zafiro_. Ella conocía ese libro, era uno de sus favoritos, pero no era aquello lo que le sorprendía, sino que Rainbow Dash, una chica atlética y de una actitud relajada como ella, se tomase tiempo para la lectura.

Miró que Dash se alejaba, ignorante de que Twilight había visto su _secretito_, así que se levantó y corrió para alcanzarla.

-Eh, espera-

Rainbow Dash volteó y vio a Twilight aproximándosele.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Se te cayó esto- respondió enseñándole el libro

En ese momento Rainbow deseaba desaparecer de ahí y llegar a un lugar muy lejos, no podía estarle pasando eso, alguien había descubierto que llevaba consigo un libro de lectura.

-Q…q…qu..qué? E…eso, eso no es mió- tartamudeó tontamente

-Si lo es, cayó de tu mochila que traes entreabierta, deberías cerrarla-

-Shhhhhhhhhh- la hizo guardar silencio, asegurándose que nadie en la cafetería hubiera visto aquello, rápidamente tomo el libro de sus manos y lo guardó en su mochila de nuevo.

-Qué pasa? No tiene nada de…-

-Por favor no se lo digas a nadie- comenzó a rogar Dash

-Escucha yo…-

-Por favor, lamentotodoloquetedijelamentohabermereídodetíalgunasvecesporfavornoselodigasanadiesinotodosdiránqueamimegustaleeryafectaráamireputacióntedarétodoloquequierasmedejarédereírdetíparasiempre…-

-¡Oye!- cayó todo su largo, rápido y confuso suplico- Descuida, no tiene nada de malo leer, a mí también me gusta mucho ese libro, y… no te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie-

-¿En serio?-

-Sí, pero…-

-Oh, gracias, gracias, gracias…- detuvo su gratitud dándose cuenta de que había algo más que tenía que decir- escucha…siento haberme reído de ti hace rato en Historia, y, también por otras ocasiones, es que…-

-Descuida, no has sido la única, y como dije, ya estoy acostumbrada-

-Gracias, y también por no decirle a nadie sobre…tu sabes- señalo con la cabeza su mochila

Rainbow se volteó para alejarse, pero se detuvo apenas unos pasos, volteó y regresó hacia Twilight.

-Sabes Cerebri…Twilight, ahora me doy cuenta de que no sé cómo se pueden reír de ti, tú no eres como los otros creen, eres una gran chica, talvez tan grandiosa como yo, ja-

Las dos rieron.

-Juntémonos alguna vez- concluyó, dio media vuelta y se fue.

Twilight quedó muy feliz, alguien se había disculpado sinceramente con ella y quería ser su amiga.

* * *

><p><em>Aquí termina el capítulo, no hubo momentos de Twilight y Flash en este, pero no se preocupen, en el siguiente si lo habrá, por el momento hasta aquí. Hasta entonces, cuídense…<em>

_Y recuerden, Dejar Review es Mágico._


	3. El, me defendió?

**17/12/14**

**Hola!**

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Siento si tardó un poquis…:3**

**Gracias por dejar reviews Saturn22, Fasara, Adagio 5682, twilight y flash love, MrBrony25, Zero Lynx, Princess Super Star, SmurfetteKatyCat y pegasister del alma. **

**Se los agradezco mucho, de verdad! : )**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 2. El…me defendió?<strong>_

Minutos después, Twilight, estaba por abandonar la cafetería, pues quedaban pocos momentos para que la siguiente clase diera inicio siempre se adelantaba para llegar temprano al aula, incluso varias veces, encontraba el salón vacío, lo cual le servía para mirar el libro de la asignatura por un rato.

Sin embargo, antes de llegar a la puerta, giró la cabeza en dirección a todo el lugar, recordando lo ocurrido hace un momento con la joven de pelo de arcoíris, esbozó una sonrisa de solo recordarlo, no creía que aparte de Fluttershy lograría conseguir otra amistad, pero volviendo a la realidad, continuó caminando hacia la salida, sin dejar de voltear atrás, cuando, y como no se fijaba por donde iba, terminó estampándose con alguien con quien nunca en su vida creyó toparse, pues esa persona no era otra que, el chico más popular de la secundaria, Flash Sentry, pero no solamente eso, sino que este sostenía un vaso de soda en su mano, y al chocar contra Twilight terminó derramándolo sobre su camiseta y su chaqueta.

A Twilight se le fueron totalmente las palabras de la boca, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante lo que acababa de pasar, desconocía si era por el hecho de que había derramado accidentalmente refresco sobre él, o era por a quién se lo había tirado, a Flash Sentry, ¡Flash Sentry!

La chica de pelo púrpura retrocedió lentamente de él, levantando defensivamente las manos a la altura de su pecho.

-Ah…yo…yo…lo…- intentaba pedirle una disculpa, más no podía formular las palabras, pues pensaba que él se enfadaría con ella.

-No, descuida, creo que no debimos toparnos así, verdad?- la interrumpió el joven de pelo azul con una risita.

Twilight quedó sorprendida y a la vez confundida, pues había notado que él no se había molestado con ella, y respondió de una forma muy amable, entonces comenzó a intentar limpiar su camiseta con la manga de su blusa, sin embargo, fue detenida cuando Flash tomo su mano.

-No te preocupes, después arreglo esto- le dijo, por su lado el rostro de Twilight se tornó del color de un tomate al notar el agarre de Flash a su mano. Unos segundos después, él noto que traía la mano de Twilight pegada a la suya y levemente la soltó para que su cara se pusiera de la misma forma que la de ella y luego soltar una risa, ambos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, Twilight observaba la pura apostura de su rostro, sin embargo, su accidental encuentro embarazoso fue interrumpido cuando…

-Oye Flash, qué estás haciendo con ella?- preguntó una voz que, por desgracia, Twilight reconoció instantáneamente.

Ambos voltearon la cabeza para descubrir la fuente de aquella voz, y esta no era otra más que la de Sunset Shimmer.

-Deberías tener cuidado, no ves que te podría contagiar su fealdad?- volvió a hablar, ganándose pequeñas risas de algunos estudiantes por ahí cerca, provocando que la expresión facial de Twilight se volviese a poner roja, esta vez de vergüenza.

-Sunset, eso no es muy amable- respondió Flash

-Oh, vamos Flash, solo estoy bromeando- contestó Sunset, con una sonrisa inocente falsa

-Pues podrías bromear sin herir los sentimientos de las personas!- alzó la voz obteniendo una mirada sorprendida de Sunset y aún más de Twilight.

-Flash, no te pongas así, solamente estoy evitando que te acerques a esta Cerebrito, digo, por qué quisieras estar con esta niña horrible?-

-¡Te pedí que no le dijeras así! Ahora, por favor, déjala ya-

Twilight sintió un nudo en el estómago y luego algunas vueltas, mientras en su rostro se curveaba una pequeña sonrisa, Flash se había puesto delante de ella, cualquier chica estaría feliz por ello.

Sunset quedó boquiabierta, no podía creer que Flash, el más popular de la escuela haya dado la cara por Twilight, la Cerebrito.

* * *

><p>En el pasillo principal, la joven de gafas corría tras el chico de pelo azul.<p>

-Oye, Flash!- le gritó, Flash se dio la vuelta para ver a la chica de pelo púrpura quién trataba de recuperar el aliento después de seguirlo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó él, con las manos en sus jeans

-Yo…um…quería, agradecerte por…- Twilight sentía que su corazón iba a estallar

-No hay problema, eh…tengo que ir al baño- respondió y luego salió corriendo hacia el mencionado lugar, dejando a Twilight sumida en sus pensamientos.

"_No debería ni molestarme, digo, es Flash Sentry, el chico más guapo y popular de la escuela ¿Qué soy yo? Solamente una Cerebrito, una fea, una garnacha, por qué querría hablar conmigo?"_

* * *

><p>La puerta del aula de matemáticas se abrió, presentándose el joven de cabello azul en ella, Twilight dejó de escribir en su cuaderno y miró a la entrada, sorprendida de ver en la misma aula que ella a Flash, le había tocado mate con él.<p>

-Hola, señorita Chrysalis- lo saludó el chico

-Oh, señor Sentry, tarde como siempre, no?- contestó la profesora, una mujer de pelo color azul metálico, de vestido negro, zapatillas negras y diez kilos de maquillaje negro en la cara- siéntese antes de que lo mande a detención-

-Pues mándeme si se atreve- susurró él, al des alcance de los oídos de ella, Chrysalis no era su maestra favorita.

Twilight sintió que le iba a dar un infarto cuando vio que Flash tomaba asiento al lado de ella.

-Oh, hola- la saludó sentándose en el pupitre a su lado, la chica por su parte comenzó a sudar, estaba acostumbrada a ser ignorada que su saludo repentino la hacía ponerse nerviosa

-H-hola- tartamudeó ella con palabras secas.

Flash trató de acomedirse a la clase, solo para notar que no tenía la más mínima idea que tanto estaba explicando la maestra Chrysalis, volteó a los lados para ver a quién podía preguntar de qué trataba la clase, en un momento notó que Twilight escribía sin cesar en su libreta.

-Oye- la llamó suavemente, Twilight volteó a verlo- te importa si, copio de ti?-

Twilight trataba de reprimir una gran sonrisa –No, claro que no- acercó su apunte hacia él, Flash le sonrió y comenzó a transcribir las notas de la chica en su cuaderno, a Twilight le apareció un sonrojo en su cara

Luego de unos sesenta segundos, le regresó su libreta y le dio una sonrisa llena de gratitud.

Twilight sentía que le daba un ataque de nervios, él era tan guapo, perfecto, y a diferencia de muchos chicos populares en otras escuelas, él no era grosero.

"_No entiendo por qué es lindo conmigo, por qué no me insulta como los demás, supongo que estoy equivocada y no todos son como Sunset, pero…él? ¿Por qué él?"_

Pasados varios minutos, la campana sonó, los estudiantes en la clase no perdieron tiempo en irse, Twilight guardaba sus útiles en su mochila, y cuando ya estaba lista para irse vio a Flash justo frente a ella.

-Uh…hasta luego?- le dijo, sin notar que le salió en forma de pregunta. Flash se dio cuenta y solamente rio.

-Sí, la respuesta es hasta luego- bromeó y luego retirándose del aula.

Twilight sentía como si estuviera dándose un baño en su propio sudor acompañado de nervios por todo el cuerpo. Si no hacía algo, en serio se iba a infartar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Y hasta aquí llego, pero…qué va a pasar luego? Acerca de la relación reciente entre Twilight y Rainbow? Ugh, no sé, creo que me quedó malo este capítulo, no? Por fa, no me insulten tanto. Hasta la próxima. Recuerden, dejar review es mágico. Los quiere, chreisthewolf07. 3<strong>_


	4. Untitled

**Aloooooooo! ! !**

**Se que ha pasado un **_**poco**_** desde que elaboré el último capítulo de este fic, pro ya lo traje de vuelta otra vez. : 3**

**De nuevo, agradezco sus reviews MrBrony25, twilight sentry12, Fasara, Rea-07, Zero Lynx, Twi Pie2, pegasister del alma, NaomiMnM y gleysi. chavarria**

**Gracias por leer!**

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 4.<em>

-Owwwww, eso fue muy dulce de su parte- comentó Fluttershy mientras caminaba con su amiga Twilight después de haber escuchado el relato sobre la protección por parte de Flash Sentry hacia Twilight por Sunset.

-Sí, lo fue…-murmuró Twilight, inconsciente de la mini curva que se formaba en sus labios de solo recordar aquel momento, así mismo no pudo contener el impulso de ruborizarse ligeramente

-Tal vez, le gustas- bromeó Fluttershy arqueando burlonamente la ceja derecha, y sí bien las mejillas de la chica peli púrpura mostraban un color de pétalo de rosa, ahora parecían del color de un tomate.

-¡No, claro que no!- le susurró a la ojiacua confundida de su broma. Fluttershy le dio una pícara sonrisa.

-Oh, pero él te defendió, y fue muy lindo contigo, a pesar de tu _reputación _en la escuela, si me preguntas, yo creo que le gustas un poquis, je-

Twilight no podía dar crédito a la suposición de su amiga – No, no le gusto! es decir, veme, solamente soy una fea nerd y cerebrito, como dicen todos- explicó frunciendo el ceño

-Oh Twilight, relájate, solo estaba bromeando- explicó – y no digas que eres fea, tu eres naturalmente linda, no como algunas chicas que ocultan su verdadera apariencia bajo kilos y kilos de maquillaje, así como la maestra Chrysalis-

Twilight dio una sonrisa en gratitud a Fluttershy, ella sabía que si había algo que la caracterizaba**, **es que sabía dar palabras de conforte y dulzura – Gracias Fluttershy, y tú también lo eres-

-Hmmmm, no estoy tan segura de eso-

-¡Claro que sí! Oh, mira quién viene ahí- señalo Twilight a alguien que iba caminando en su dirección, se trataba de un chico de pelo rubio, camisa roja y jeans azules, su nombre, Big Macintosh.

Fluttershy volteó la cabeza para ver a dicho joven y enseguida su rostro tornarse de un color como el de Twilight hace un momento, algo más sobre la dulce chica, es que a ella le gustaba el tantito.

-Hola Big Mac- lo saludó Twilight mientras él pasaba junto a ellas, sin embargo, Fluttershy apenas y le alzó la mano en saludo

-Sip- fue lo único que respondió él, no es que fuese un nerd, pero tampoco popular, simplemente muy callado

Mientras, a Fluttershy aún no se le curaba el rubor en sus cachetes, al igual que no podía dejar de mirar al joven rubio, hasta que Twilight la hizo reaccionar con tres chasquidos de dedos

-Oye Fluttershy!-

-…-

-Jaja, oh, se me hace tarde para clase, te veo luego- se despidió ella

-Emmm…si- contestó suavemente la peli rosa, mientras Twilight la dejaba con su ligero trance de hace un segundo

* * *

><p>Twilight entró al aula para la próxima clase, pero apenas llegó al marco de la puerta deseaba que su clase fuese otra en un diferente salón, pues en el aula las únicas personas allí presentes eran Sunset Shimmer y otras tres, que eran con las chicas que más se juntaban, sus nombres eran Adagio, Aria y Sonata.<p>

-_Oh oh, creo que aún no han notado que estoy aquí, quizá pueda…_- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una bola de papel golpeó su cabeza.

-¿Qué pasó Cerebrito?- la _saludó _Sunset con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa suspicaz

Twilight contuvo su miedo y la ignoró caminando hacia su asiento

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso eres sorda? Porque si es así, podrías agregarlo a la lista de _cosas que me hacen poco atractiva_- una de las amigas de Sunset, chocó puños con ella

Twilight mantuvo su ignorancia contra ellas y fue a tomar asiento en un pupitre, entonces algunos estudiantes llegaron al salón, y como era de esperarse para la estudiosa, varios intentaron evitarla.

-Oh, veo que tienes lentes nuevos- preguntó Sunset poniendo un codo en el asiento de Twilight, una vez más ella no prestó atención

-En serio, no tienes sentido de la moda, siempre vienes como un alienígena a la escuela- comentó una de las amigas de Sunset, Adagio. Otra vez, no obtuvieron respuesta

-Oye, nos vas a seguir ignorando cerebrito?- gruño otra del grupo de las bravuconas, Aria. Sin respuesta aún

-Bueno en ese caso, tú lo pediste- gritó la última miembro, Sonata.

Sin previo aviso, Sunset tomó las gafas de Twilight fuera de su rostro. –Oye- gritó Twilight

Así comenzó un juego de _El gato y el ratón_, Sunset y sus amigas se iban aventando las gafas la una a la otra y Twilight tratando de recuperarlas, pero en un momento Adagio no capturó las gafas y estas cayeron a sus pies, destruyéndose en varios pedazos.

Twilight miró a sus lentes con una expresión de horror en su rostro, se arrodilló y tomo algunos pedacitos, de pronto, ella escucho risitas.

-Oh Adagio que hiciste, la Cerebrito ya no podrá ver sin sus lentes- se burló la chica del pelo de fuego, chocando puños con la de pelo esponjado y amarillo

Twilight con la visión borrosa que tenía ahora, podía ver a algunos estudiantes riendo con Sunset y otros ajenos a la situación, peleando contra las lágrimas, tomó su mochila y salió corriendo del aula, sin darse cuenta que en ese momento, la campana de la escuela había sonado para que dieran inicio todas las clases del momento.

* * *

><p>Lloraba desconsoladamente <em>"¿Por qué a mí?"<em> pensó entre sollozos, mirando su reflejo en el espejo del sanitario

-¿Qué hice yo? ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?- sin embargo, interrumpió sus lamentos cuando descubrió algo que la dejó fría –Oh, por Dios! Era hora de clase y yo me salí!- así que secó sus lagrimas con sus manos, abrió el grifo del agua, para limpiar las manchas de su cara, y algún moco suelto que salía de su nazriz, trató de arreglar su cabello un poco y arreglar sus ojos irritados por el llanto, por fortuna, ella era la única en el baño en ese momento.

Luego de asegurarse de que no se viera como si estuviese llorando, cerró la llave, tomó su mochila y salió de ahí.

Caminaba por el solitario pasillo, con la cabeza gacha, respirando aún un poco por su llanto, cuando de pronto, a falta de su visión borrosa y su cabeza hacia abajo, chocó contra algo…o al menos pensaba, hasta que al levantar la vista, descubrió que era una persona, se trataba, como en la cafetería de Flash Sentry, quien la miró curioso.

-Oh, estás bien?-

En cualquier otro momento, su encuentro hubiese sido maravilloso, pero ahora no quería ni que la viese, una vez más se topó involuntariamente con él en otro de sus momentos de humillación

-¿Te pasa algo? ¿Estuviste…llorando?- preguntó confundido

-Flash…perdona, debo volver a mi aula- contestó Twilight, justo cuando estaba por alejarse, sintió que algo la tomaba por la muñeca, era la mano de Flash, su corazón latía rápidamente y su estomago daba vueltas.

-Vamos, dime que pasó- la soltó suavemente, ya tenía una buena idea de su estado de ánimo de ahora- fue Sunset, verdad?

Twilight se confundió en el momento. ¿Cómo sabía que era Sunset? Aunque tal vez fue que ya hubiese escuchado cosas, y aquella vez en la cafetería podría ser una buena justificación.

-Ya sabía- aseguró Flash, relacionado los ojos rojos de la chica, su mirada decaída y la…ausencia de sus lentes- ¿Qué hizo esta vez?

-Hummm…ella, rompió mis lentes-

Flash se impactó ante tal declaración. Romper los lentes de alguien? Eso si era muy cruel

-Twilight, no puedes dejar que continue, por qué no…-

-No, está bien, ya me acostumbré, no me importa- - Emmm…tengo que irme en serio- antes de que Flash pudiese decir palabra, ella se alejó. El chico no objetó en absoluto, solo metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y la vio irse. No podía evitar sentir nostalgia por Twilight, efectivamente, conocía su reputación en Canterlot High, ¿Cómo podían ser tan malos y crueles con una chica como ella? Pensaba, aunque desconocía la respuesta.

* * *

><p>-Gracias profesora- respondió Twilight cortésmente a su profesora Cheerilee, luego de explicarle lo ocurrido y la razón de su ausencia en su clase.<p>

Suspiró profundamente dirigiéndose a su casillero, dejando algunos libros y tomando algunos otros para futuras clases, cuando de pronto escuchó algunos susurros de chicos que pasaban al lado de ella, aquellos riditos eran de la situación anterior, su lloriqueo, otra burla más le estaban dando.

La oji púrpura pensó en buscar a Fluttershy en la cafetería, pero con todo lo que había sucedido hoy decidió salir al campo de futbol de la escuela a tomar un poco de aire fresco para respirar de su tristeza que la embargaba ahora.

A penas salió al exterior pegó una profunda inhalación y luego una suave exhalación, con ambos ojos cerrados, en una especie de meditación.

Pero salió de sus pensamientos cuando de pronto escuchó algunas risitas, trató de buscar con la defectuosa vista que tenía la fuente de aquellos ruidos, cuando notó algo que la dejó sorprendida, pues no muy lejos de su posición, cerca de los asientos de la cancha ahí estaba Sunset Shimmer con un chico atrapado alrededor de ella, de cabello azul oscuro, camiseta color cian y jeans azules.

Los ojos de Twilight se abrieron cual platos cuando reconoció al joven, su nombre era Soarin y si bien no la conocía mucho, sabía que era el novio de Rainbow Dash. Pero, ¿qué hacía con Sunset? Actuando en seguida trató de mantenerse fuera de su vista, cuando vio a Shimmer susurrando algo en su oído y pasar un dedo por su pecho seductoramente

Casi se le salen sus globos oculares cuando vio a Sunset acercarse bruscamente a él y darle un muy profundo beso en sus labios. ¡No podía ser! Sabía que era una bravucona de primera, pero…una roba novios? Aquello le resultó extremista.

Twilight frunció el ceño muy duro, Rainbow Dash siendo su nueva amiga, era obvio que tenía que decirle sobre esto, una pequeña sonrisa se formuló en sus labios, la chica peli arcoíris era una gran atleta, por lo que tenía grandes habilidades, pensaba que en cuanto le dijera a ella sobre lo que acababa de ver, Sunset recibiría una lección.

Ingresó de nuevo a la escuela.


End file.
